


Sandy

by LadyBardock



Series: Single Shots [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Beach Sex, Crushes, Drunk Sex, M/M, One Shot, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBardock/pseuds/LadyBardock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili's archery team won the State Championships, and there is only one way to celebrate - on the beach with several gallons of moonshine! Little did Kili know but the football team decided to crash the party... and a handsome blond really had a taste for Kili's moonshine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandy

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be amazing with one-shots and slightly tired from my long, longer and extremely long stories, I decided to write one so her you all go!

“Beer, whiskey or moonshine?” Kili asked as his friends were gathering in the living room. They had planned out a huge party on the beach, with a fire and sleeping half dead on the sand.

“All three?” Tauriel grinned.

“Mixing is a really bad idea!” Legolas scolded her with a huge grin.

“Add pot to that and we’re dead.” Tauriel hissed.

“Only the best stuff!” Legolas grinned.

“Did you get the music?” Kili reminded him.

“And the truck and actually I remembered to pack a few sleeping bags and mats.” Legolas grinned.

“Did you text the location to Lindir, Ro and Dan?” Tauriel asked him.

“And to Aragorn, Arwen and everyone else! Relax the whole archery team is going to be there!” Legolas confessed.

“Let’s go!” Tauriel grabbed Kili’s hand.

\-----

Reaching the location they already saw Arwen, Dan and Ro working on the fire.

“Hey!” Arwen hugged Tauriel and later Kili.

“I’m happy you started with the fire!” Legolas smiled and began unpacking the beer.

“The cooler is in the back of our truck!” Ro pointed.

“If you manage to squeeze anymore in!” Dan grinned happily.

As the crew began showing up, more chatting and snapping, and making the fire huge, they all sat on mats around the fire and talked about their last championships. Winning state championships was a huge thing and that was all they could think about.

“Hey this was our fire spot!” A firm voice from one of the football team members.

“Suck it up Gimli!” Legolas smiled not at all surprised with the sudden arrival.

“You invited the football team?” Kili hissed at his friend.

“We need to brush our win in!” Tauriel smirked. “This year we won and they lost!”

Soon almost all of the football team showed up with tones of drinks and snacks. Legolas cornered Gimli and they began yet another drinking contest, snapping at each other crazily. Kili and Tauriel  had made a bet how long it will take them to fuck. But so far the last three drinking competitions ended with them too unconscious to do anything but throw up.

“Watch out maybe your blond will show up...” Tauriel hissed refereeing to Kili’s crush on the new transfer student who quickly got into the team and became a key player.

“Who?” Kili pretended he did not know who she was talking about.

“You know big blue eyes, curly blond hair and the cutest dimples on the planet.” She taunted him easily.

“Get me another glass of moonshine and stop day dreaming!” Kili scolded her.

\------

Fili had no idea why they invited him at all. He joined the team only four months ago, when his uncle transferred him because of yet another change of location. The team was really good, and he had to give it his all to get in. So far so good, the last five matches went really well so his teammates began treating him like a real member of the team. At least here most people still didn’t realize who his uncle was, and what that meant. He was just another student in a normal school.

“Fili you made it!” Eomer’s deep voice called out to him as he was walking towards the fire with a pack of beer in his hand.

“Hey!” He greeted him.

“Fili drop the beer we’ve got better stuff!” Dain embraced him and pushed him to sit down.

Fili soon had a glass in his hand of something suspiciously translucent.

“The best moonshine in the state!” Theodred admitted with a huge smile. “For the archery team!” He raised his glass.

“For National Champions!” Boromir yelled after him.

“For the Golden Arrow!” Tauriel yelled after him.

“May the archery team go further than any other man has gone before!” Faramir added philosophically.

“Women!” Eowyn yelled at him and threw a handful of sand in his direction.

“To the great men and women of the archery team!” Dain concluded.

Before Fili knew it he was five shots down, slightly hazy and dizzy and dancing with the crazy group on the sand. It was probably the best party of his life! Seven shots down he was positively stoned too, after a joint everyone passed around the fire.

“Make the music louder!” A boy he noticed at school yelled. Fili liked those long dark curly, and deep dark eyes. He liked the drawings the boy did in Art Class they went together. But still they have never exchanged even a word. Not that hitting on a straight guy right under the nose of his girlfriend made any sense anyway.

“Show them Kee!” The beautiful red head yelled, and then the boy stretched and before Fili could comprehend what was going on, the cute brunet did a series of flips and the way he was bending his body was simply unbelievable.

“You’re like chewing gum!” Eomer laughed.

“Damn that must do wonders in sex!” Gimli right next to him commented.

Fili felt jiggery, but soon the crowd began casually dancing yet again, so he just melted in. As he was dancing he was suddenly pushed into someone and was caught by a pair of warm strong hands.

“Careful there champ!” Kili’s warm deep voice made him even more intoxicated. “Relax...” Two arms embraced him and as they brushed against each other, soon they found a rhythm in the music.

“You played really well in the last match...” The brunet said as they continued to dance on to the now really slow melody.

“So you trained gymnastics?” Fili tried to sound casual.

“And running.” The brunet admitted.

“You truly are well trained and fit...” Fili gently brushed against the strong muscles on his back.

“I’m too slim and tall, so the real muscles are on you!” The brunet laughed easily and gently traced Fili’s firm shoulders. The brunet pulled him away a bit and gave him yet another glass of moonshine.

“To winning your next match!” Kili raised his glass.

“To your National Championships!” Fili drank his glass quickly. “This stuff is really strong...”

“Personally made!” Kili grinned.

“You’re a man of many talents...” Fili mused with a smile.

“You have no idea...” Kili just giggled.

“I’m not feeling best... I think that one last shot overdid it a bit...” Fili complained.

“I know what you mean...” Kili hung on him a bit. “Let’s go watch the stars!” He decided and pulled a big mat from the car and a blanket.

“I don’t care, let’s just not stand anymore...” Fili was swaying. He truly over did it. “You should go to hell for that moonshine!”

“You love it... so don’t pretend now...” Kili just giggled and pulled him away from the dancing crowd, campfire and music.

“Far enough?” Fili complained.

“Almost.” Kili just grinned, finally he selected a spot and laid down the mat. Just to watch Fili collapse on it. He unfolded the blanket and laid down right next to him. The mat was slightly too narrow for two people, so they had to lie really close, but both were too intoxicated to pay any mind to it.

“Do all these parties end like this?” Fili growled.

“Almost all...” Kili admitted.

“It’s beautiful over here...” Fili finally noticed the beauty of the stars.

“I just love it here... I would never want to live anywhere else...” Kili told him.

“This is a perfect place to live... the people here are nice...” Fili replied. “But the parties here simply rock!”

“You have no idea...” Kili came even closer.

“I have a lot of experience with parties... and even more with meeting new people... so you can trust me this place is really special.” Fili laughed.

“Is it?” Kili’s low raspy voice made him look towards him. But before he could reply daring lips crashed into his.

Fili was lost for words, but no words mattered anymore, just the touch of two tongues. Just the grinding of two bodies and clashing of hands. He had no idea how they went from just chatting to fucking, but it felt so elevating. He lusted for the boy all those weeks, dreaming about him, and now having him on the mat on the beach laid out for the taking, it was a dream come true.

“Give it to me...” Kili’s hands quickly slid a condom on him and he pushed his fingers inside.

“Whatever you wish baby...” Fili licked a trail down his chest and aligned himself.

“Just fuck me for Mahal’s sake!” Kili insisted with a smile.

“All night long...” Fili promised.

\------

“Wake up lover boys!” Tauriel’s cheerful voice woke them up. “Would you like some breakfast?”

Fili barely could open his eyes, he felt sweaty and tired. He was naked under a blanket and wrapped in a warm body. The pain in his skull was killing him. He gazed at his lover surprised to see a crazy mane of dark curly hair.

“No breakfast...” The brunet growled at her.

“Suit yourself! I’m leaving a bottle of water for the handover!” Tauriel cheerfully replied.

“Hey handsome...” The brunet smiled at him.

“Hey sexy...” Fili played along. “Did we really...?”

“All night long as you promised...” Kili laughed happily. “Let’s go for a swim and wash all this cum away!” He laughed carefree.

“The real question is, where is my underwear?” Fili groaned with embarrassment.

“Come to think of it... where are all our clothes?!” Kili sat in shock, finally he inhaled and yelled at the top of his lungs. “I’m going to fucking kill you Tauriel!”

 


End file.
